Lava Devil Slayer Magic (Red)
Lava Devil Slayer Magic (溶岩悪魔スレイヤーの魔法,Yōgan Akuma Sureiyā no Mahō) is a type of Devil Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of Hot Lava or Magma. Description Similar to every other type of Slayer Magic, Lava Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to use abilities capable of slaying lava devils along with ice devils as if the lava is hot enough it will naturally destroy them. Vulkan is a very experienced user in the art, having learned it as a young teen he then began to travel the world slaying any demons he could find. Doing this caused his ability with the magic to increase over time to the point where low evel demons do not even stand a chance against the exorcist mage. Now with this magic he can shroud himself in an armor of lava, spew the magma from his mouth or just create it with simple hand motions. THe book he learned it from happened to be the book of Volcanus, who happened to be known as the most powerful lava devil ever seen. This magic has made Vulkan nearly untouchable as not many people can withstand the heat of his attacks or even his armor. Ice Magic, for the most part does not affect him nor does Water Magic as it would only cool him down for an instant if not strong enough. Spells *'Lava Devil's Rage' (溶岩悪魔の怒り,Yōgan Akuma no Ikari): This spell is the equivalent of the Magma Dragon Slayer Magic's Roar and Magma God Slayer Magic's Bellow attack. When used Vulkan will inhale very deeply before a magic seal will appear in front of his mouth, allowing him to release a large torrent of lava. This spell is also enhanced when used right after eating some magma as the recharge will increase the amount of damage that the attack is able to give. *'Lava Devil's Volcanic Hammer' (溶岩悪魔の火山ハンマー,Yōgan Akuma no Kazan Hanmā): Vulkan will either shroud his leg in lava or just launch a kick when in his Lava Armor. This attack is capable of creating large craters that may spew lava from the cracks. He is also able to shoot a streak of lava at an opponent if he is a distance away from them. *'Lava Devil's Armor' (溶岩悪魔の鎧,Yōgan Akuma no Yoroi): This is most likely Vulkan's most used spell. It allows him to completely cover himself in an armor of magma. With the armor on his physical capabilities are enhanced to the point where even if he misses with a technique, the heat from the armor will be capable of doing damage to whatever he is battling. Most people will not be able to bypass the armor if they are not used to incredible heat or if they are a very strong Ice or Water mage. *'Lava Devil's Fiesta' (溶岩悪魔のパーティー,Yōgan Akuma no Pātī): Using a few hand motions, Vulkan will cause several volcanic geysers to appear an erupt as if it were a bunch of volcanoes. This spell is known to overwhelm opponents as most cannot handle the amount of lava that will be produced from the attack. It is also capable of destroying large armies or structures considering it will melt through materials.